As stated in the parent application, taking pictures requires a steady, non-moving camera, and to accomplish this, mounting the camera on a tripod platform is preferred, and this present invention is to disclose and claim apparatus for mounting a camera on a tripod platform by attaching a pear shaped ball on the camera base, and placing the ball assembly attached to the camera, in a cradle cup having an O ring mounted in a groove on the inside diameter of the cradle cup, and the cradle cup attached to the
Picture taking by a camera requires a steady, non-moving camera for clear well defined pictures, and in view of this, cameras are mounted on tripod platforms or tables, with camera angle adjustments attained by turning of gears, or unscrewing fasteners, to obtain the proper camera aiming angle. To disassemble the camera from this conventional mounting requires manipulation to unscrew the camera from the tripod table or platform.
This present invention discloses apparatus and method for mounting a camera on a tripod platform by attaching to the camera a modified ball having a pear or partial oblate spheroid shape,and the assembly of the camera and modified ball with a conical segment part of the ball of pear shape set into a cradle cup attached to a tripod platform, and an O ring mounted in a groove in the inner circumference of the cradle cup, to allow movement of the camera to aim at the desired picture subject.
An object of this invention is to disclose apparatus for ball and cradle cup camera mount on a tripod platform by mounting a ball having a pear or partial oblate spheroid shape, onto the bottom of a camera, and the ball having a bottom cone segment, opposite the camera mount and attaching a cradle cup of cylindrical shape, and having a diameter greater than the ball diameter to the tripod platform and the assembly of the ball mounted on the camera set on the inside circumference of an O ring, mounted in a groove on the inside circumference of the cradle cup and the cone segment of the ball extending into the cradle cup lower section to allow rotation and tilting of the camera and camera mount ball assembly mounted on the O ring in the cradle cup.
Following is a listing of prior art U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 365,435 for PHOTO APPARATUS; Disclosure is made of a ball and socket mount for a camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 855,149 for ATTACHMENT FOR TRIPOD CAMERA: Disclosure is made of adjustable ball and socket mount for a camera mount on a tripod.
U.S. Pat. No. 916,286 for CAMERA TRIPOD; Disclosure is made of an adjustable ball and socket mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,280,013 for CAMERA MOUNTING; This patent discloses adjustable socket for a ball and socket mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,788 for ADJUSTABLY SUPPORTING CAMERAS; There is disclosed adjustable ball and socket mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,228 for BALL SWIVEL, TRIPOD HEAD; Ball and socket mount to allow swivel and tilt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,691 for CAMERA SUPPORT; Disclosure is made of a ball and socket mount on telescoping leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,907 for TRIPOD HEAD; Disclosure is made of a ball and socket with a camera plate on the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,750 for CAMERA MOUNT; Disclosure is made of a double ball and socket on a mast.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,910 for CAMERA MOUNTING APPARATUS; This patent discloses a ball and socket mount for a surveillance camera.
None of the above prior art patents disclose either singly or collectively the invention of this present disclosure.